The Woman Who Took It Back
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Sequel to The Man Who Stole My Heart. SK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to the Man Who Stole My Heart. SK

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times do I have to say it before you get it?

Title: The Woman Who Took It Back

Chapter One: What a Lovely Bed You Have

Note: Thank you all for the 200 reviews from the Man who Stole My Heart story and over 28,000 hits. I feel so loved! As promised here's your chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean the flowers aren't ready? I'm paying you enough to have had them ready yesterday!" Cried the voice of Sango as she shouted angrily through the phone. Kagome watched her dance around the room cell phone in hand while she stood unmoving on the stool. The tailors where there fixing some last minute details on her dress for the wedding, well the fake wedding. It had been about two months since the "proposal." In another week she'd be "married." The pastor they had hired was an old friend of Sesshoumaru's named Jaken. He was in on the ploy and forged a fake wedding certificate so if any questions were asked later their marriage would be null and void. Even though this wedding wasn't real Kagome found herself feeling evermore the nervous bride. 

"I swear these people would claim I'm asking them build an ark! Sorry about that Kagome, you're flowers will be ready in time." Kagome just nodded at Sango in the mirror and stared at her dress. It was gorgeous. White lace encircled her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. It flowed over the rest of her forming a lovely overly for the white folds underneath. She wore a simple veil and was every bit the blushing bride.

"So Kagome, do you know where you're honeymoon is going to be yet?" Kagome blushed.

"No. Sesshoumaru says it's a surprise." Sango nodded as though expecting nothing less and flipped some papers over the edge of the clipboard she now carried.

"I need to go check on the catering. Will you be alright for a moment?" Kagome nodded and Sango slipped out of the room.

Sesshoumaru had taken on every bit of the role of Fiancé. He lavished her with gifts and taken her out on the town on "dates." For all appearances he truly was a man in love. Kagome knew better. He was an excellent actor. He didn't threat her any less special in private, but there was a different tone to his wooing than when they were in public. It became more serious and more subdued. He preferred to lounge with her discussing politics and crime than the latest trend. He held a much more physical relationship with her in the privacy of his home than the streets outside.

Sesshoumaru preferred to pet and make-out in the comforts of four walls, were as on the street it was a much more arm around the waist and light kiss for a show. In the bedroom much had changed. The night he had asked for her hand in marriage they had shared a bed. In a way it was the craziest thing she had done sleeping with a man she barely knew and agreeing to marry him, but it was also the sweetest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Yes Sesshoumaru Smith, I will marry you." Sesshoumaru broke out into a grinned. Quickly he rose to his feet and held out a hand to her.

"Give me your hand if we shall be friends; give me your heart if we shall never be apart." Kagome sat there for a fraction of a second. Slowly she stood and took the hand Sesshoumaru held out before placing it over her chest. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them and kissed her full on the mouth. One arm wrapped around her pulling her ever closer the other slipping between her robe folds. His hand slid over the silky material of her nightgown and caused her nipples to harden in response.

His mouth released her, causing Kagome gasped lightly as the heat began to rise in her. She wrapped her own arms around Sesshoumaru pushing his hair aside to expose his pale flesh. She placed gentle kissed along his neck, jaw, and collarbone till he was the one gasping in pleasure. She moved her attention up to his earlobe sucking lightly on it while he struggled to untie her from her oversized robe. Once it was free and on the ground he paused to pull his own white spun fabric over his head.

He was as well built as he could be without seeming overly muscled and she longed to rune her fingers over his chest to see just how hard he was. So she did. She let her hands and her mouth explore what she wanted to. By the time she was done Sesshoumaru showed a fine tremble in his control. He placed one hand around her waist, the other cupping her butt and lifted her against him, forcing her to wrap her legs around his to steady herself. Determined he walked towards the bed and laid her down upon it. He bent over her form as thought longing to pounce on her and take he there, but he managed to contain himself.

"Is this what you want?" Kagome couldn't even bring herself to respond, her need was so strong. She reached up and pulled him against her, falling back and dragging him with her. She kissed him gently her fingers entangled in his hair. Sesshoumaru moaned lightly against her and pulled back enough to remove his pants from her waist till he was nude before her. Like she suspected her was as well built in all areas.

Sesshoumaru shifted so that his body loomed over her on the bed and stared at her for one long withering moment before he entered her. It was a sharp, quick pain that startled her for a moment. Sesshoumaru waited till she bucked her hips lightly to tell him to go ahead.

Slowly and gently he rocked his body in and out of her forcing her to release small whimpers and moans at his touch. He watched her face, watched her writhe with ecstasy beneath him. She for the most part tried to keep her eyes open to stare at him, but his gaze was to intense and the pleasure made it too hard to focus. Her eyes closed and she merely rode out the feeling letting in wash over her and crash into her body over and over again. Soon they had a rhythm until even he could no longer focus on anything but the pounding of flesh.

She released first in a white hot flash of light and he followed soon after, both bodies trembling with release. Gently he pulled out of her and rolled beside her. Both too tired to move. After a moment Sesshoumaru turned to face her and she looked at him. With a graceful gesture he opened his arms to her and she didn't think twice about snuggling into them. Not ten minutes later they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Since Sesshoumaru's house was part of his company it was no secret that Sesshoumaru was sleeping with her. It was however a secret that the wedding was fake. Sesshoumaru suspect Miroku had arranged for a spy to be implemented into his company so they decided to with hold this secret till after the culprit was captured. A portion of Sesshoumaru's most trusted employees were part of their wedding planning so if they should be questioned by the spy even they wouldn't be able to give away their secret.

And she wasn't so sure if it was a secret anymore. She like the thought of getting remarried. She liked the thought of marrying Sesshoumaru. But how much was for show and how much was real? Better to fine out after all of this was over. That didn't however mean her heart didn't leap in her throat or her stomach turn into butterflies every time she was around him.

"Kagome, you in here?"

Speak of the devil.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room not waiting for an answer. He was dressed in a black tank top and dusty black jeans. His silver hair hung behind him like a living curtain and his eyes sparkled at the sight of her.

"My dear! You look lovely!" Kagome blushed, but managed to feign anger.

"You're not supposed to be here! It's bad luck to see a bride in her wedding gown." Kagome hands crossed in front of her and she turned away in a huff. Sesshoumaru merely grinned and walked up in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her, his head level with her stomach.

"But you're happy to see me anyways." He stated grinning. Kagome looked down at him and pouted.

"I am not."

"Not even a little?" Kagome gave up.

"Well maybe a little. But only a very, very small little bit." Sesshoumaru grinned and helped her down as she struggled to get off the stool. When she was once again on the ground she turned her attention back to the handsome man in front of her. Smiling she pulled him in for a kiss, melding their mouths into a perfect unison that spoke of things to come. Achingly slow Sesshoumaru pulled back flashing a brilliant smile at her.

"If this is bad luck then give me more please." Kagome lightly hit is chest in outrage.

"Shoo! Shouldn't you be off stealing something?" Sesshoumaru let his arms drop back to his side.

"My dear, I thought you didn't approve of stealing." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well how about answering the phone or something since Sango's busy." Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat and turned towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm going. See you at dinner." When he was just at the door Kagome called him back.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes lovely?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Kagome blew him a kiss which he "caught" and slipped into his pocket for later. He then left her in the room all alone to ponder over the fluttering in her heart.

This was a fake wedding right?

* * *

End of Chapter one. There is my promised lemon for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews love.

Special thanks to HellHathNoFuryLikeMine for the Shakespeare quote "Give me your hand if we shall be friends, give me your heart if we shall never be apart." In a lemon scene no less.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sequel to the Man Who Stole My Heart. SK

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times do I have to say it before you get it?

Title: The Woman Who Took It Back

Chapter Two: What a Lovely Thoughts You Have

Note: Holy shizz over 33,000 hits and 202 reviews for my Man story!

* * *

Sesshoumaru shuffled down the hall to his study. Every step made his foot feel heavier and heavier. Another step away from Kagome. It's sad how addicted he was to her. How dangerous.

Sesshoumaru shook the thought out of his head and walked into his study. He shouldn't think like that. He had the best security in the business. No one would get hurt.

At least he hoped so.

Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk and sighed. It was unfair of him to drag her into this. Kagome didn't deserve to risk her life for his skims.

Sesshoumaru picked up a picture on his desk. I was one they had taken together. They had gone to dinner party. Since he was the biggest name in security he had openly been asked to go down the red carpet with some other local celebrities. The tabloids had quickly latched onto the story. He wore a classic tuxedo, but the real image of beauty was the woman beside him. Kagome had worn a silver dress that delicately outlines the curve he knew were under there. Her hair hung in light curls and he had struggled to pull his eyes away for even the second it took to take the picture.

Sesshoumaru let his hand brush the picture Kagome's cheek. He shouldn't have involved her, but it was too late now. Besides he secretly had to admit he liked her being this close to him. He liked using the wedding as an excuse to love her. And he did, he loved her more than he had anything ever before.

What a mess.

((((Kagome's POV)))))

Kagome smiled with relief as they finally finished the preparation on her dress. She could once again sink into the comfort of jeans and a t-shirt. The grumbling of her stomach suggested she headed to the kitchen and satisfy it quickly. Humming to herself she wandered down to the kitchen.

She was just outside the kitchen door when she heard voices.

"What do you mean you _hope _Sesshoumaru loves her?"

"Well after the affair he had with Kagura last year I was just surprised at how quickly he's fallen for our Kagome." Replied Kanna quietly.

"Kagura left him to continue her career. Why should Sesshoumaru hang around and pin after her?" sated Sango. Kanna shrugged.

"I was just wondering if he's gotten over her. After all, she is back in town."

"Well Sesshoumaru's moved on, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Said Sango with a definite nod to her head. Kagome saw Sango heading for the door she was behind and decided to make her entrance.

"Geez, I thought they would never finish." Said Kagome walking into the room, stretching. Sango covered her surprise quickly with a smile.

"All done?" Kagome nodded grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"What's next?" She asked filling her glass with water. Sango spared a glance at her clipboard.

"Next we have to go pick out your cake and find you some shoes." Kagome groaned.

"Can we at least get something to eat? I'm starving." Sango smiled.

"Fine, we'll get something on the way." And with that Kagome was dragged off to shop and Kanna merely stared after them staring in her quiet way.

((((Sesshoumaru's POV- 4 hours later))))

Sesshoumaru had just finished sign yet another order form when his phone rang.

"Sesshoumaru Smith."

"Sess-hou-mar…" Came a broken and crying voice over the other end of the phone.

"Kagome?!" There was a shuffle over the phone and then a deep masculine voice came over the line.

"We have her. If you ever want to see her again do exactly as I say…."

Fuck.

* * *

MUWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I know it was WAY short, but I had an idea and I'm going with it so I had to cut it short. Sorry.

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sequel to the Man Who Stole My Heart. SK

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times do I have to say it before you get it?

Title: The Woman Who Took It Back

Chapter Three: What a Lovely Prisoner You Have

Note: Holy shizz I updated.

* * *

(((4 hours earlier)))

Kagome hummed to herself as Sango bustled around her pointing out ever white shoe in the entire mall. Kagome, on the other hand, could care less about shoes. In fact, all she could think about was how very sexy Sesshoumaru had look during his surprise visit earlier. However Kagome did manage to focus long enough to pick out a solid pair of white heels. Sango only managed to be satisfied till they made it to the cake shop an hour later. Two more hours down the drain and she could finally go home. Quickly Kagome piled into the passenger side of the car happy to be off her feet. Weddings were hard work, especially fake ones.

"Aren't you excited Kagome?!" Squealed Sango speeding along the highway.

"Ecstatic." Replied Kagome staring out the window her body telling her she'd pushed herself to far today.

"You should be! I never would have believed Sesshoumaru could have found him someone so quickly. I mean he always knows what he wants, and goes after it, but –"The words died upon her throat. Quickly the speeding car slowed as they stared at the sea of dead still traffic before them. Rows of cars upon cars sat in front of them, none moving an inch.

"Must have had an accident." Said Kagome despair clouding her brain.

Great. Just Great.

(((4 – Hours later with Sesshoumaru)))

Sesshoumaru gripped the handle of his briefcase tightly. The park was very desolate, but it was about 8 than night. Kids had school after all.

A shadow moved silently between the trees. Sesshoumaru eyed the figure casual as he tried to see who it was. The figure stopped just at the tree line and motioned for Sesshoumaru to place down the box. Sesshoumaru gently set it on the ground. The figure motioned to the side and another shadow appeared holding a girl in white by the throat. She was scared and shaken, but most importantly. She wasn't Kagome.

She was Kaugra.

With a swirl of emotion all the old memories they shared flashed behind Sesshoumaru's eyes. What looked like merely seconds, a lifetime passed before his eyes.

Kaugra and him playing chase in the fields when they were eight. Teaching her how to ride a bike at ten. She crying on his doorstep when he father died. He crying on hers when his dog died. Staying up late at night tutoring her so she can get into the school she wanted too. Kissing her at her graduation party. Late night long distant phone calls. Invitations to big time parties as she advanced in her career as actress/super model. Their ugly break up.

A lifetime, in seconds.

The shadow motioned for him to step back away from the cash. He did. The figure released Kaugra and ran to Sesshoumaru, clingy to his shirt, shaking.

One shadow stepped forward and claimed the cash. Then they turned and were gone. When they'd faded from view Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the girl at hand. So they had never had Kagome at all. The two girls did sound a lot alike. Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped his arms around Kaugra. He would take her to her house and see where Kagome really was.

((((With Kagome)))

They'd been sitting in traffic forever. What was taking so long? Annoyed Kagome pulled out her phone to call Sesshoumaru. Too bad it was dead. Irritated Kagome put away her phone and wished Sango would stop asking her about the wedding. How much could possibly be left for crying out loud.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for the china."

Kagome released an internal groan.

* * *

Finally update! Oh my gosh!

Aslan


End file.
